dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wayland's Swords
Wayland's Swords also known as "The Seven Swords of the Legendary Blacksmith" are the seven powerful swords forged by the Legendary master Blacksmith Wayland. His seven swords series is extremely unique because its collection consist of three demon swords, three holy swords, and a single magic sword Albion. Currently six of the swords are said to be lost, believing to have been permanently destroyed during the Great War but it is revealed that currently Aksel, a descendant of Wayland, is in possession of one of these famous swords and it is his dream to find the other six blades. Summary Due to Wayland's inability to pick a side between Heaven or the Underworld he made a series of swords that contained an even number of both holy and demonic swords. All six swords were then put in the hand of powerful warriors who each played a part in the Great War. When asked to create another sword, he didn't want to ruin the equilibrium of his swords so he created a magical sword named Albion, named after the old name of Britain. Accidently, this sword turned out to be the most powerful of the swords left. It was believed that Wayland died and went to purgatory without having any children until Ichiro Alastor and Yukina accidently come in contact with his current heir, a boy by the name of Aksel who possesses one of the seven swords and confirms that the other six swords are still around. Appearances All the swords in Waylan's collection take the appearance of European style swords. Flauros takes the appearance of a crimson-red greatsword with a purplish crossguard and pommel, and a dark red grip with a rather long handle, the sword also has flames surrounding the blade. Orias takes the appearance of a slender greatsword solid black in color with a narrow white cutting-edge. The handle is gray in color with two diamonds serving as the guard. Morax takes the appearance of a sword made out of black wood with a sharp black metal tip, the sword has a arrow shaped guard. 'Mikhaêl '''takes the appearance of a blue long sword the same size as Flauros with a flower design in the middle and the guard resembling two snowflakes. '''Khariél is '''a long sword with a slender form, every part of the sword from the guard to the pommel seem like they are made out of dazzling gold while the blade itself is dyed in a bright golden yellow, and a cross-shape flower design decorates the sword’s guard. ''Anaél '''takes the appearance of a gold long sword with a arrow-like shape to it, the guard resembles bat wings with three sapphire jewels and a cross in the middle. '''Albion '''takes the appearance of a simple silver longsword with a gray guard, long black with a silver circular ring at the end. Powers and Abilities Each of the seven swords have unique abilities and characteristics that belong to the specific sword. 2BD.jpg|Flauros Akane und Clay versuchen den Traitor einzuschüchtern.png|Orias Night_Sky_Sword.png|Morax Sword_of_Blue_Rose.png|Mikhaêl Fragrant_Olive_Sword.png|Khariél C8zbHQ8.png|'Anaél Anneal_Blade.png|Albion Flauros Arguably the most powerful demon sword in Wayland's collection. The sword is also the longest and sharpest of the seven swords. The sword will cover the blade in flames when it makes contact with the wielder. The sword also has the power to release flames with a curse effect on them that will slowly suck away at the user's strength over time after making contact. However, the drawback of these flames is that the curse effect only lasts at a small radius so if the person affected leaves out of range the curse will disappear. Being a demon sword the sword also has the ability to harm holy creatures with incredible ease. Orias The second demon sword, this sword isn't known for being sharp but is considered a extremely durable sword. The previous wielder was able to go up against the Caliburn without cracking or breaking. The sword possesses the ability to summon and control evil spirits. Being a demonic sword, the sword also has the added effect of being able to kill holy creatures like angels and fallen angels with incredible ease. Morax The third and final demon sword of Wayland's sword series. It is considered a "dull" sword as the blade isn't capable of cutting the opponent. The sword however possesses the ability to create black clouds that are capable of causing hallucinations and confusing the senses of it's opponents. The black clouds are also capable of absorbing attacks and adding a demonic attack bonus when launched back at opponents. The sword is capable of piercing opponents similar to a lance that can be fatal to holy creatures. Mikhaêl Considered the strongest holy sword in Wayland's collection. It's blade is the second in terms of sharpness and length behind the Flauros sword. The sword possesses the power of the sun and moon. Able to manipulate both solar and lunar energy that can be used for attacks, healing, and defense. Considered the most balance of all the seven swords due to the abilities it possesses. Being a holy sword, it's blade is very effective against demonic creatures like devils and vampires and the solar energy this sword releases is known to drain the stamina of such creatures if they aren't careful in battle. Khariél The second holy sword of the sword series. Khariél is not a sword meant for battling instead being a support-type weapon. The sword is able to release a healing aura for it's allies and the wielder. This healing aura can be used to heal almost any illness and damage taken in battle but this sword can't reattach limbs. The sword also possesses the ability of support which allows the wielder to transfer their stamina, speed, or strength to their allies allowing their allies to become much stronger and faster than their opponent, this however is a double-edge blade as it causes the wielder to become weaker, slower, and lose stamina. Being a holy sword this sword can be harmful to creatures of demonic nature, although it is much weaker than the average holy sword in terms of demonic-slaying capabilities. This sword also allows the wielder to tell whether the other six swords are still around because the jewels on the sword will break when one of the swords is destroyed. This sword is in the possession of Aksel Wayland. 'Anaél The final holy sword of the seven sword series. 'Anaél is a sword that possesses the ability to create tombstones and crosses with the ability to act as barriers that can release holy aura to damage or harm the opponent. The sword can also create a coffin to store allies or opponents inside, however if the wielder is weaker than the person they are storing then the person can easily break out of it. This sword can also be very fatal to creatures of holy nature and is the third sharpest sword of the seven swords. Albain The last and most powerful of the seven swords. This sword is neither a holy or demonic sword, instead being a extremely powerful magical sword, arguably one of the most powerful magic swords alive. This sword possesses the ability of adaption able to adapt to the wielder's strengths and adapt to the abilities they possess. For example, if Ichiro were to pick up the blade, the sword will force itself to undergo changes to become a demon sword with the ability to release soul flames from itself, the sword will also become very light in order to match his speed however if a rook like Koneko were to use the blade the sword would become a senjutsu blade with the ability to manipulate chakra and would also become heavier but stronger and sharper to match her strength. The sword also possesses the ability fusion able to fuse itself with another object in order to gain the strength and characteristics of both objects. Because of these two abilities, the sword remains the strongest sword in Wayland's collection. Trivia * The history of Wayland and the abilities of his sword are all made up. He did make seven swords in mythology and was a legendary blacksmith but other than that I made it up for the sake of my story. * The six swords Flauros, Morax, 'Anaél, Khariél, Mikhaêl, and Albion are all based off of swords from the series Sword Art Online meanwhile Orias is based off of Clay from Soul Eater Not. * The three swords I used for the demon swords were the actual names of three of Wayland's sword. The name of the sword Albain was also the name for Wayland's sword (alternative name for Albion). The three holy swords however were all made up by me and I named them off of angels. The real names of the final three swords are actually Elidor, Beleth, and Solas. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Holy Swords Category:Fanon Demon Swords